


Never Have I Ever

by finnemoreshusband



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M, Word Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnemoreshusband/pseuds/finnemoreshusband
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur joins in one of Martin and Douglas's games aboard GERTI.  Martin and Arthur continue the game later and they both come out as winners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chucksauce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucksauce/gifts).



> Written for chucksauce on tumblr as part of a giveaway. It was originally hand written in a bound version of Pilots Under Glass, so there are some minor changes in word choice in this version.
> 
> The prompt was for a word game to turn into a "Very Tense Situation" between our favourite captain and steward. I hope I did it some justice.

Arthur entered the flight deck, catching bits of Douglas and Martin's conversation.

“...clown outfit,” Douglas finished.

“That is not fair!” Martin whined. “You're only saying things you know I've done.”

“Is that against the rules?”

“Fine. Fine. Never have I ever _lied to my wife about being the captain_.”

“Now you're getting it,” Douglas congratulated, but looked away in silence.

Martin sighed. “Douglas, I'm sorry...”

Arthur coughed.

“Oh,” Martin said, “Arthur, I didn't hear you come in.”

“Wow, really? I _have_ been practicing my sneaking. Are you two playing another game?”

“Yep,” Martin confirmed. “It's called 'Never Have I Ever'.”

“Brilliant. How do you play?”

“Someone says something they've never done, and anyone who has done it has to hold up a finger. The last person with the least amount of fingers up wins. Douglas has been winning, but that's hardly a surprise.”

“Can I play?”

“What about the passengers?”

“Mum's dealing with them. They got a bit mean and I didn't know what to do so she sent me in here to hide until we land.”

“Er,” Martin thought, “sure, I don't see why not. What do you think, Douglas?”

“I think he could probably handle it. Shall we start a new round? I think it's safe to say I won this one.”

“Yes, alright,” Martin agreed. “Why don't you start, Arthur?”

“Okay. Uhm, never have I ever... uh... wow, this is really hard.”

“Just think of something you haven't done. It can be anything,” Douglas suggested.

“I've never taken a bath with my socks on.”

Martin chuckled. “The point is to say something everyone else might have done, to get them to put a finger up.”

“Yeah, but you never know what people do in private, do you?”

“I suppose not,” Douglas said. Neither he nor Martin put a finger up. “Your turn, Martin.”

“Right. Never have I ever had my own garden.”

Both Douglas and Arthur put a finger up.

“Oh, Skip, you should really try having a garden. It's brilliant.”

“Well, I'd love to, but it's not... possible at the moment. I don't have the space, or time, or money...” He trailed off, grimacing at himself. He didn't need to bring down the mood with a sob story.

“My turn,” Douglas announced. “Never have I ever dressed in drag.”

Martin blushed and shouted, “Douglas that is _not_ fair!”

Douglas shrugged. “It's not against the rules,” he reminded him.

“It's alright, Martin,” Arthur jumped in, sticking another of his own fingers up. “Like I said, you never know what people do in private.”

Martin and Douglas both stared at him, Martin's blush refusing to dissipate. Arthur didn't seem to care much, taking his turn without a hitch.

 

* * *

 

At the hotel, Douglas, who'd won their little game on the flight deck, had earned his own room as his prize. Martin and Arthur, yet again, were forced to share.

Arthur was thrilled, of course, because he loved sharing. Martin wasn't disappointed—in all honesty he enjoyed sharing as well because it meant he didn't have to be alone. And Douglas was his friend, but sometimes the teasing became tiresome, and Arthur never teased.

Martin opened the door and flicked the light on. “Er...”

“What is it?” Arthur asked from behind him. But since he was taller, he could look over Martin's head. “Oh. There's only one bed.”

“It's been a while since Carolyn has pulled that. We put up with these awful hotels, and sharing rooms, but this is ridiculous.” Still, he entered the room, knowing there was really no use in trying to do anything about it.

Arthur followed, explaining, “It's alright, Skip. I love sleeping on the floor, and Mum knows that. So why waste money on a bed?”

“Yes, but Arthur... I feel terrible sleeping in a bed while you sleep on the _floor_.”

“Why? I like it.”

“I know you do,” Martin said with a little smile. He respected the way Arthur seemed to appreciate simple things, things so simple people don't even consider them. “But at least it seems big enough for the both of us, if you change your mind.”

“What? You mean we could share?”

Martin shrugged. “Sure, it doesn't bother me. Whatever you want, Arthur. I'm going to get a shower, okay?”

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

 “Martin?” Arthur asked after they'd both had showers. They were laying side by side on the bed, with their heads at the foot and their feet on their pillows.

Martin rested the novel he was reading on his chest and looked over to Arthur. “Hm?”

“Are you a bit... bored?”

“Incredibly,” Martin admitted. “This book isn't doing much to hold my attention, I'm afraid.”

“Do you want to play that game we were playing earlier? We don't have to do the finger thing, but maybe the talking will make us more tired and less bored.”

“What? Oh, sure, we could try that for a bit. Who should start?”

“How about you this time?”

“Alright.” Martin squinted at the ceiling, thinking. “Never have I ever shared a bed with a steward.”

Arthur giggled. “Never have I ever shared a bed with a captain.”

Martin allowed himself a deep chuckle, again turning his head so he was looking at Arthur. “Okay, never have I ever tickled a steward,” he said quickly before reaching out and tickling Arthur's side.

“Martin!” Arthur exclaimed through his laughter. When the tickling stopped, Arthur continued to laugh. “You get a bit silly when you're tired and bored.”

“I do.” Martin admitted with a small pout.

“But that's okay, I'm a bit silly all the time so I like when you're silly too.”

“It's your turn.”

“Right. You know what I have to do now, don't you?”

“You'll never find the right spot.”

“Will I get credit for trying?”

“We'll see.”

Arthur looked determined. “Alright. Never have I ever tickled a captain.” Following Martin's example, he reached out and ticked the pilot's side.

Martin shook his head.

Arthur's fingers moved down to Martin's belly, but Martin was still unaffected, looking at him with a challenging glare.

He sat up and lunged toward the head of the bed, tickling Martin's feet. He looked up at Martin, finding him as relaxed as ever. “I will find it.”

Martin put his hands behind his head, waiting.

Arthur may not have been the most perceptive person, but this new position enlightened Arthur. He quickly turned himself around, swinging one leg over Martin's so he was sitting across his hips.

Martin gasped as Arthur's fingers found their way to his armpits. He tried to hold it in, but after a few seconds he couldn't contain the laughter. “Okay, okay, you got it.”

Their giggling slowed after Arthur stopped, but he didn't remove himself from his position on top of Martin. Their faces were so close, smiles just centimeters apart.

They could feel each other laughing, the vibrations moving between their bodies.

“Arthur,” Martin half-whispered. He glanced at the man's eyes, wondering if they were seeing the same thing his suddenly were.

“Yes?”

He hesitated, the few seconds of silence dragging on like hours spent sitting in a waiting room. “Uh...”

“Go ahead. It is your turn, after all.”

“I... Never have I ever... kissed a steward.” The last three words came out so softly he wasn't sure if he'd spoken them or simply thought them. He bit his lip and closed his eyes tight. Did he want to go down that road?

Arthur smiled a bit brighter. “Never have I ever kissed a captain.”

Martin's eyes opened. “Should we remedy that?”

“I'd love to.” He moved forward and pressed his lips to Martin's. He'd never thought of doing it before tonight, but once he felt their softness, their warmth, he knew he'd be thinking about it a lot in the future.

Martin allowed his lips to part and felt Arthur's tongue slide in, tasting its way around its new surroundings. He found it surprisingly easy to split his focus between that, the hand resting in his hair, and the body pressing him into the mattress.

 

* * *

 

In the morning, Arthur found himself with his back to Martin, the captain's arms wrapped snugly around him. He didn't want to move, not just for the morning but maybe for the day or the week. But he knew they had to get up soon in order to take off on time.

He slipped out of Martin's grasp, figuring h could let him sleep a few more minutes.

When Martin did finally wake, Arthur was already dressed and just getting his shoes on.

“Morning,” Martin said, seeming kind of shy, like he wasn't sure what was supposed to happen now.

Arthur gave him his usual smile. “Good morning, Skip. How'd you sleep?”

“Good. Very... good.”

“That's good,” Arthur said, crossing the room and bending down to give him a short kiss on the lips. “Is that alright?”

“Yes,” Martin answered before Arthur had finished his question. He blushed and looked away, getting himself out of bed and dressed.

They too one last look around the room to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything. When they were sure they hadn't, Arthur reached a hand out to open the door for them to leave.

“Wait,” Martin called out. “There's, er... I wan't to ask you something, and I'd rather do it in private.”

“Okay.”

“Would you...”

Arthur raised an eyebrow. He had a feeling he knew what the Skipper was going to say, but wanted him to keep the game going.

“Hm.” Martin thought about how to get the words out of his brain and into the air. Finally he huffed out, “Never have I ever asked a man out to dinner.”

Pleased, Arthur answered, “Never have I ever gone out to dinner with a man.”

“Would you like to? The man being me, obviously. Except in my case, where the man is you. So it'd be us, two men, and...”

“Yes,” Arthur interrupted. He thought Martin was adorable wen he was flustered, but didn't want to cause him an unnecessary anxiety. “I'd like to.”

Martin blushed, but nodded.

Arthur opened the door and they exited the hotel room.


End file.
